Strawberry Fever
by mimithenumberon
Summary: What do you do when you find a stray kitten? What would Ichigo do when he finds a stray arrancar?...Warning-M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS Hope you like. Also, this was my first fiction ever, so it's not that good...still i hold it close to my heart! Review please. Thank you!


**Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, a lot of sex with not much of a story. XD**

**I hope you'll like it at least a little. Please let me know what you think (I welcome constructive criticism any time of the day too). Well, thank you in advance for the read! X)**

**Also, I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters!**

_**Strawberry Fever**_

Ichigo didn't expect anything particular to happen that day. He was going to the shop to buy some stuff for dinner. He was alone at home at the moment. His family was gone on some sort of trip and since he had to look after the town, though he couldn't say that, he remained at home alone.

Of course his dad had to make a big fuss as usual, though most of it was just useless banter. Yuzu kept telling him basic things and behaving like a mother. She even warned him against talking to strangers! What age did she think he was? Karin was just herself, and Ichigo was at least grateful for that.

Thanks to some spark of brilliance he had decided to bring an umbrella with him that evening. He kept getting the feeling that he'll need it and he was correct. On the way home the rain started pouring down, out of nowhere. He was happy he had listened to himself as he hurried home.

That's when he saw him. He was sitting on the side of the road completely oblivious to the rain. His head was resting on his hands which were resting on his knees. The rain was trailing down his body as he sat there seeming not to care. He looked like a lost kitten.

Grimmjow was surprised when it suddenly stopped raining. He raised his head and looked at Ichigo. He was holding his umbrella over the both of them shielding them from the downpour. They said nothing. Both of them were equally surprised to see the other.

"If you have nowhere to go, come to my place." Ichigo said this, and seconds later he wondered why the hell did he say that? Was he going absolutely mad? He knew all too well that the guy in front of him was nothing like a lost kitten, more like a wild hungry panther. Still, when he looked in his eyes, framed by the soaking azure hair, he saw nothing of his usual cruelty. He only saw a lost kitten. So much for Yuzu's warning…..

Grimmjow made no gesture of accepting or refusing. When Ichigo was sure he wouldn't come he turned around.

"Your business." He was hoping a little the Arrancar wouldn't come, but as soon as he thought that, Grimmjow was on his feet.

"It beats the rain." Ichigo was a bit annoyed at his lack of gratitude but he didn't show it and they both walked together. Ichigo was holding the umbrella above both their heads as they went to his home.

* * *

They were sitting in his room. Ichigo was on his chair looking at some homework, while Grimmjow took the bed. He ate, had a shower, and Ichigo even gave him a change of clothes. He was bare chested. He said he didn't like to hide his number. He was looking at Ichigo. The teen seemed absorbed in his work not realizing the danger he was in. Even without his Zanpakuto the Arrancar could easily kill him with a Cero or even break his neck. Why was he being so careless?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Huh?" Ichigo seemed to only half hear what he said. He turned a little but was still facing his books.

"Why did you bring me to your home?" Grimmjow repeated the question. This time Ichigo heard and turned completely around. He was looking at Grimmjow like he didn't know the answer himself.

"I don't know." Grimmjow was surprised by that response. Did he forget he was the enemy? Or was it out of pity? The thought infuriated him.

"Did you forget that I want to kill you Shinigami? Or do you think I won't?" While saying this he got up from the bed. Ichigo was still sitting. He didn't seem fazed by the threat.

"If you don't want to stay I'm not keeping you. The door isn't locked." He was right and Grimmjow knew it but somehow he didn't want to go. He found Ichigo's presence kind of comforting though he couldn't explain why.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you leave me in the rain?" Grimmjow was once more sitting on the bed. He wanted an answer that would show him it wasn't out of pity. Ichigo seemed to think of an answer. He was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." With that he turned back to his studies, leaving Grimmjow in the dark. That was a strange choice of words but it suited Ichigo and Grimmjow decided to leave it at that... for the time being.

* * *

The next hour past just like that. Ichigo was studying while Grimmjow was lost in his own silent thoughts. When Ichigo was done he turned to see Grimmjow sleeping. He let out a sigh and quietly left the room. He wasn't aware that Grimmjow was very much awake.

Ichigo decided he would take a shower. It was late and he was tired from studying. A shower would relax him. He stretched and made his way to the bathroom. After taking off his clothes he stepped under the waterfall of heated water. It felt so good! The liquid trailed down his body warming him to the bone.

He let out a small sigh of comfort as he closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He concentrated on nothing more than the warm sensation he was getting. He was completely unaware that he was no longer alone. Grimmjow leaned against the doorway looking at him. He hadn't been able to get Ichigo out of his head and now looking at his back drenched in the running water he knew why.

It was lust. Ichigo was someone who didn't give up easily and he didn't cower in front of him. Grimmjow wanted to break that spirit of his. He wondered how he looked with his head bowed in defeat, crushed by his strength. He wanted to overpower him in everything. As he turned to leave, he looked at Ichigo one more time. He had to admit, the human was one hot piece of ass.

* * *

After he finished with his shower Ichigo went back to his room. He found Grimmjow still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. It looked like he had a hard day... He was just about to leave.

"You know I'm not sleeping." Ichigo didn't know that.

"No I don't." Grimmjow sat back up, yawning. He had been sleeping, but only for a minute or so. He was looking at Ichigo again. The desire inside him was growing stronger. He sat up completely awake. Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"You can have the bed for tonight." To Ichigo it looked like the azure haired man needed it much more. He would take the sofa for that night.

"Huh? I don't want it." Grimmjow would definitely not accept any more kindness from his enemy. If he did, he would feel bad about killing him later.

"Fine, don't." Ichigo said this but he was still going towards the door. In a second Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and threw Ichigo on the bed. The boy was taken by surprise by the sudden attack.

"What the hell?" He stood up to look at Grimmjow standing on the floor.

"You take the bed." He wasn't sure why he had just done what he did, but Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to go.

"Fine! I will!" Ichigo was clearly pissed as he drew the cover over himself and turned to face the wall away from Grimmjow. That was "good night" for that day.

* * *

The next day, Grimmjow found himself alone on Ichigo's sofa. He wasn't able to get much sleep the previous night. He was constantly reminded of Aizen and the reason why he found himself in the human world. He was being punished for his disobedience. Aizen forbade him from returning to Hueco Mundo until he learned to 'behave'. He hated it when the superior man treated him like he was a child!

Also...there was Ichigo. The biggest reason why he couldn't slip into unconscious. He spent most of the night thinking of Ichigo in the shower. He even went as far as to sneak a peak at the boy sleeping. Grimmjow discovered he looked so different when he was dreaming.

He looked innocent and oblivious to the danger outside his dreams. He could have killed him easily and he was sure Ichigo knew that. So then why did he trust him so much? It was like Ichigo knew that at that moment he wouldn't be able to hurt him. Even Grimmjow didn't know why and it irked him greatly!

He was only aware of an approaching storm of feelings he was beginning to harbor for the human. Towards the morning time he finally managed to fall into a deep slumber. He was so fast asleep he didn't even hear when Ichigo woke up and left for school. As such when he woke up himself, he was alone and wasn't sure why. He wondered if he should go back to Hueco Mundo. Then he decided against it.

* * *

A good while later he heard the door open, and knew Ichigo was back. He wasn't sure if he should do anything, then he wondered _why_ he should. It was Ichigo who invited him so he was like the guest. Or at least that's what he told himself... He was sitting on the bed much like the previous day, below the closed window. The door to the room opened and Ichigo stepped in. He looked in Grimmjow's direction not quite surprised that he was still there.

"You're still here?" He said this but he didn't sound angry or unhappy and Grimmjow said nothing in response. He couldn't help but notice how tired Ichigo looked. As if to prove this Ichigo let a long tired exhale before walking towards the bed.

"Move over..." Grimmjow did as he was told. He moved to one of the corners and Ichigo fell more than sat on the soft surface. One arm was trailing off the bed while the other rested on his stomach. His eyes were closed as if trying to forget some of the fatigue.

For a moment Grimmjow did nothing. He was satisfied with only watching. He saw Ichigo's chest rising and falling with each steady breath. His lips were slightly opened as if inviting the Arrancar. It was hard for him to resist with only looking especially when Ichigo's shirt was open and he was so defenceless... Grimmjow crawled slowly to where Ichigo was laying. If he heard he didn't show it. The older man whispered into his ear.

"I'll make you feel better." Then he licked said ear. The reaction was satisfying. The teen opened his eyes instantly only to find a pair of blue ones staring back. Before Ichigo could protest his lips were taken over by Grimmjow's. They pressed against his. Ichigo swallowed hard as he felt the other tongue trace his. He tried to fight back, but discovered Grimmjow was firmly holding his wrists.

He couldn't even move his head, that's how hard Grimmjow was pressing against him. He began to lose himself in the other's fire and wasn't aware that Grimmjow had unbuckled his belt and pulled it away in one fluent motion. He only realized when that same belt was used to tie his wrists against the bed post. Only then did Grimmjow pull back, when Ichigo was completely overpowered. He was at the older man's mercy.

"Wait. Stop." Ichigo protested, but he couldn't bring himself to sound like he meant it. He was surprised to find that he didn't really want to resist. Was it so wrong if he indulged and simply gave in?...Just once?...

"You'll have to fight me seriously if you want me to stop." Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's thighs forcing his legs apart. Within seconds Ichigo's trousers had been discarded, and he was naked before his enemy. Like before, Grimmjow pressed his hands on his thighs.

"What are you doing?" He knew what his assailant wanted, but he still had to ask.

Grimmjow just smirked, possibly thinking of the answer. He shifted his right hand to Ichigo's lower half of his left leg. He then brought up that leg and started licking Ichigo's toes. He made sure to lick each and every one before he moved to the sole of the foot. He knew this was a sensitive area and Ichigo shook with pleasure and struggled not to laugh. The tongue was very soft on his skin, like being tickled by a feather.

Ichigo was trying to stop himself from making noises but he was incapable to do so. Grimmjow was tracing a road from Ichigo's sole to his thigh where he stopped for a few seconds. The boy dared hope that maybe it was the end, but he soon came to realize how wrong he had been.

When Grimmjow started to lick again he had moved to Ichigo's member. His eyes opened wide in surprise not only at the act himself but the overpowering seemingly electrical sensations. It felt good. The Arrancar took the whole length between his lips with a certainty that showed experience. He twisted his tongue and fingers around the shaft feeling Ichigo's back arch and his body tremble. To add injury to insult, the clearly experienced Hollow let the member hit the back of his throat and sent vibrations in the form of low moans running through Ichigo's nerves. The pleasure proved too much for the human.

"I'm gonna...I can't ...any longer!..." In response, Grimmjow moved faster making him twitch with every incredible touch. He came, before he fell on the bed with one last scream of unbearable pleasure. Having achieved what he wanted, Grimmjow stopped and darted a quick glance in Ichigo's direction. He didn't know how he'd react. After all he had practically forced himself on him...

Ichigo's eyes were closed and he had an expression that said he was about to burst into tears. His scarlet blush made him look even more adorable. Without thinking Grimmjow crawled a bit closer to him. He was looking down at him, steadying himself on his arms. Finally the human opened his eyes and it sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine. The blush, the half-closed eyes, the arched eyebrows...He really wanted to go all the way, but reluctantly he stopped himself. He didn't want to break him...not yet.

"Untie me..."Ichigo's voice was a little above a whisper. Grimmjow found it impossible to refuse and he cautiously, albait swiftly, reached and untied the belt. Ichigo's arms fell by his side as if in slow motion. Grimmjow was still looking down at him, expecting something, but Ichigo closed his eyes again and seemed to think over what happened.

He found that he wasn't angry at what Grimmjow did. In fact he was relieved. He knew that if the Sexta wanted to, he could have gone all the way, but he stopped himself. He was relieved and thankful for that. Also he had been very gentle...He opened his eyes again and looked straight into Grimmjow's. He found that the opal colored eyes were not as cold and hard as before, in fact they seemed to radiate a certain warmth.

"If you'd move over, I'll go take a shower." Ichigo's expression was back to normal and Grimmjow was so shocked by this statement he immediately obeyed.

"Thanks." With that Ichigo sat up and left the room. He wasn't running or hurrying. He behaved like he had just finished doing something completely normal. Grimmjow stared at the door, half expecting him to come back and say something more on the subject. Didn't happen.

"What the hell?..." He scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Needless to say, tension between Ichigo and Grimmjow was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Despite this though, something was keeping Grimmjow there, and he stayed another night. Ichigo continued his activities like he was invisible. He did get his dinner and bed and such but not one glance from his host.

Once more Grimmjow wondered why he cared. He was the enemy after all... All those thoughts and questions were driving him insane, and it was even more unbearable since he couldn't voice them. He found it difficult to say anything to Ichigo, he didn't know why, so he settled with looking only. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep on the bed still thinking of the human.

* * *

When Ichigo returned to his room he discovered Grimmjow was already fast asleep. Again. He was curled on his bed facing the desk and chair where he usually sat. He noticed how his chest was rising and falling, defined muscles dancing with each intake of air. Ichigo couldn't help but think of that rainy day when he invited him into the house. Right then he looked like the lost kitten once more. He looked hopeless and somehow scared.

Letting out a quiet exhale of breath, Ichigo went over and stretched the blanket over Grimmjow. Vaguely he didn't know why he was being so nice to him. He acted like he forgot what happened or, like he didn't care, but that was not true. In fact every time he saw Grimmjow he remembered. His voice. His gaze. The pleasure... That's why he tried to ignore him.

It was impossible unfortunately, since he felt Grimmjow's piercing gaze on his back nearly every second and every time his heart would start beating furiously and he would lose all his concentration and shivers would run throughout his whole body... He knew he wanted it again. He craved that unforgettable feeling once more.

Just thinking about it and he recognized the danger he was in. He was fighting the blush that was starting to tint his cheeks and neck. He turned around and quietly but quickly left the room and closed the door. Once outside he relaxed a bit and he leaned against the door. His skin was burning and he was sweating. His heart threatened to burst through his rib cage. He decided that the only way to cool his intense flush was to take a cold shower and he hurried to it. Grimmjow was effectively driving him insane!

* * *

Once in the bathroom Ichigo was feeling better. His heart was still out of control but he was calmer. He slowly undressed and turned on the shower. The sound was melancholic and it had a steady drumming beat. He stepped under the cold water and he remained motionless. He was feeling the cold slowly taking over his overheated body. Ichigo was facing the wall keeping his back to the door. He was completely relaxed and he lost himself in the steady drumming of the water.

"You'll catch a cold." Ichigo's heart seemed to have stopped completely from the shock. He turned around to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway. Only then did Ichigo realize that in his haste to get under the cold water he forgot his towel and he was now completely exposed. Again.

"What the hell? I'm taking a shower!"

''It's not like I didn't see you naked before." Ichigo turned red as he remembered. In response Grimmjow's lips stretched into a teasing grin. He was angry now and he stepped out of the shower. Water was trailing down his chest and legs.

"What do you want anyway?" Ichigo was wrapping the towel around himself. Grimmjow's smile dropped and his entire expression shifted to an icy facade.

"A cold shower."

"What-?'' That was all Ichigo had to say before Grimmjow reached him. Quick as lightning he pulled the towel off and grabbed Ichigo's wrists. With one precise movement he pushed the shocked youth back under the shower and he followed, pinning Ichigo to the wall. Grimmjow was still wearing trousers but he didn't seem to care.

"Wait!" That's exactly what Grimmjow wasn't going to do. His tongue was already tracing Ichigo's neck, his licks long and smooth.

"No...Wait..."It was too late, and he knew it. Neither of them could turn back now. That was all it took. One simple, hot, promising carasse.

As if to confirm this, Grimmjow moved from the neck to the chest. Ichigo was losing himself. He couldn't protest anymore, he wanted it too much. The licks moved down even lower. They were tracing his stomach and belly-button. Grimmjow was kissing his ribs, before he moved to the left hip. He bit softly and a noise like never before came out of Ichigo. He could practically feel Grimmjow grinning against his skin.

"How long have you kept it in?" Ichigo clenched his teeth and dug his nails into Grimmjow's arms. He smiled and took the whole already-erect length inside his hot mouth. It felt ten times better than before, and this time Ichigo didn't fight back. He couldn't. His mind was blank. Grimmjow was not holding his wrists any longer. He moved his right hand and coiled it around Ichigo's stomach. His left was behind Ichigo. The blankness in his mind was broken by another sudden sensation. Grimmjow's fingers were long and slick and they were inside Ichigo.

"Don't...move...them..." That's all he could say, before he was surrounded by white again. Without realizing it, his fingers tangled in Grimmjow's hair. It didn't take long before he fell off the proverbial cliff. The water was trailing down both of them and Ichigo nearly collapsed. Luckily Grimmjow caught him just in time. One of Ichigo's hands was wrapped around his neck while the other was hanging in mid-air. He resembled a stringless puppet.

His eyes were half closed and that seductive expression was back on his face. With a smile Grimmjow bent down and kissed him. Ichigo didn't even protest. He just lost himself in the coiling of their tongues. When he finally pulled away, Ichigo rested his head against Grimmjow's chest. One of the reasons was because he didn't want to see the man holding him and the other was because he felt drained, though his heart was back in its devastating rampage. He felt himself being lifted and was vaguely aware of being carried out of the bathroom. He fell asleep in Grimmjow's strong arms long before he was near his room. He was in deep, deep trouble...

* * *

Grimmjow was watching Ichigo sleep. The boy was lost in a maze of unpleasant dreams and it showed on the expressions that flickered across his face. After their cold shower Ichigo had fainted. He was now tucked in bed and Grimmjow was watching as he was breading heavily and he drenched in sweat. It was clear he was suffering and it was killing Grimmjow on the inside, though he had no idea why!

Annoyed at himself for feeling this way he turned around facing the exit door and was about to make his way out when he felt a grip on his hand. He froze and his eyes darted down only to see Ichigo's hand weekly grab his. His eyes were still closed and Grimmjow could tell he was still fast asleep.

"Stay...please..." It was barely audible. Even his voice sounded weak. Grimmjow looked uncertainly at Ichigo's hand. He could easily pull away or break it. He realized that something was stopping him from doing so. While he was lost in his thoughts Ichigo's grip relaxed and his hand fell loosely. Without even thinking Grimmjow reached and caught it before it fell to the ground. He was holding it gently almost like he was afraid that if he squeezed too hard it will break like a fragment of glass.

Only then he realized the anger and confusion he was feeling before vanished into thin air. He couldn't even recall what he had been angry at... He looked at Ichigo's sleeping face. His lips were slightly opened and his cheeks were flushed a light shade of red. He found himself edging a bit closer to the bed and admiring Ichigo's figure with more intensity. With a defeated sigh he knelt beside the bed and decided to stay there a while.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He felt strange. Like he was still dreaming and yet he knew he was awake. He turned his head and found there was something on his hand. He drifted his gaze in the direction of his left arm and discovered there was another hand over his. The grip was secure but not tight. It felt safe. Startled Ichigo looked for the person who was holding his hand so gently and was shocked to see Grimmjow knelt by the side of his bed.

His head was resting on the bed and he looked like he was in a deep sleep. Ichigo wondered if he had been like that the whole night and at the thought he began to see Grimmjow through different eyes. Then he remembered what they did before, twice now. He wasn't angry though. He remembered how careful Grimmjow had been. He was sure he could have overpowered him any second if that's what he wanted. Not like he had a lot of experience in the department anyway...

Without realizing it, he rolled on his side so he was fully facing Grimmjow. At that exact second the Arrancar woke up and looked into Ichigo's eyes. He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"I told you, you were gonna catch a cold." He removed his hand from Ichigo's but didn't sit up from his kneeling position.

"It's your fault. You pushed me back in the shower." Ichigo's response was calm and steady. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Grimmjow regarded him for a second.

"Does this sound familiar? _"Stay...please..."_" A teasing smile was stretching across his face as he saw Ichigo's complex become even reader. He suddenly darted up in a sitting position. He realized that he had actually said that. He taught it was only a dream and he hoped to be right. Meanwhile, Grimmjow just smiled that teasing smile of him. It was frustrating to say the least and Ichigo was getting angry. He threw the blanket off of him and got up from the bed.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Grimmjow sat up as well but in no particular hurry.

"I'll do whatever I want! What's it to you anyway?"

As soon as he stood up though, Ichigo discovered that was a huge mistake. Just that sudden effort was exhausting and he found the room was spinning and his eyes were becoming hazy. He was aware that he was falling and then something stopped him. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow holding him in his arms just like before.

"Told you." This time Ichigo didn't argue. He was panting and he felt like he ran a marathon. His limbs felt exhausted and his eyes threatened to close at any time. Grimmjow was already placing him back on the bed. Out of nowhere Ichigo suddenly realized he was wearing pants and he wandered if Grimmjow had gone through the trouble of dressing him. The blanket was stretched over his body and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up sometime later that day. He was sitting in his bed looking at Grimmjow. He was feeling much better and was annoyed to admit it was because of the guy in front of him. Grimmjow was holding a bowl of fresh strawberries. The water trailed down the red fruit and Ichigo realized how hungry he was. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a proper meal... Grimmjow smirked knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"You look like you're hungry." He was clearly enjoying this. Ichigo glared at him.

"Do you care?"

"Of course." While saying this he lifted one of the strawberries and Ichigo couldn't help but follow it with his eyes. He didn't want to give Grimmjow any satisfaction but it was unbearable.

"Open your mouth." Said more like a sly order and Ichigo obeyed unwillingly. He slightly parted his lips and Grimmjow pushed the fruit in his mouth slowly. Ichigo started chewing keeping eye contact with Grimmjow at all times.

"How does it taste?"

"Sweet."

"Oh really? Let me see." Before he even finished the sentence , Grimmjow's lips were on Ichigo's. His right hand was holding the human's head, making sure he couldn't escape. The younger of the two griped his right hand with his but didn't try to move it. He just squeezed as hard as he could. Grimmjow's tongue was completely in control of Ichigo's and he just let himself be swept away. As suddenly as it started it stopped and Grimmjow pulled away.

"It does taste sweet." His hand was lifting another strawberry. Ichigo was keeping a calm face but only on the outside. Inside he was a mess. As Grimmjow brought the fruit to his lips again Ichigo opened his mouth slightly without having to be told. He discovered he was not hungry anymore, not for food. He licked the side of the strawberry until he reached Grimmjow's fingers but didn't stop there. With short but seductive strokes he reached the wrist.

"Eager aren't you?" Grimmjow was grinning, like he knew this would happen. Ichigo continued to trace his arm and he was edging closer to Grimmjow. From the elbow he went to the shoulder. He was even closer now. Ichigo's lips were eventually on Grimmjow's throat. He brushed them against his skin and bit. He clenched his teeth but made sure it wasn't hard enough to hurt. A quiet moan escaped the Arrancar as Ichigo progressed to licking his neck once more. With long licks Ichigo traced his jaw until he reached his left ear. He whispered in a nearly inaudible but unmistakably seductive voice.

"Do what you want to me..."

Grimmjow felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown over his face. He was shocked and confused and overjoyed all at the same time. All those feelings coursed through him in seconds and as soon as the words left Ichigo's lips Grimmjow was on top of him. Ichigo was blushing deeply but he didn't protest. If anything he looked willing, maybe even daring.

Grimmjow was about to ask if he was sure about this, then he realized he didn't want Ichigo to change his mind. He decided to take advantage of this situation, even if it was only an aftereffect of the fever. He did the same thing Ichigo had done to him before, only he progressed down from the neck to the chest and began to lick his hardened nipples. He heard a gasp as he rubbed his knee against Ichigo's crotch.

"You're already hard." His right hand was in Ichigo's pants and he thrust his fingers inside him. The gasp turned to a moan very quickly. After playing a bit with his fingers Grimmjow deemed him ready.

"I think you're ready." The fingers were withdrawn and so were any clothes left. Grimmjow flipped Ichigo's body so he was facing the bed and the older man had a clear view of the exposed back.

Ichigo felt water roll down his face. There was no doubt in his mind that his partner was certainly experienced, or at least way more experienced than himself, which was not that hard. He felt Grimmjow's hands grip his hips and then he was inside.

At first Ichigo had no reaction, it felt like a knife cut through him, then it was gone and then it was back again. It was painful like hell and Ichigo's whines and quiet screams confirmed this but he wanted more. He found this feeling oddly pleasant.

Grimmjow was also feeling the pleasure as he thrust again and again. He saw how hard Ichigo was clenching his fists and gripping the bed sheets, but he didn't ask for him to stop. Steadily the whines turned to amorous moans and Ichigo went as far as to match his bucking hips with Grimmjow's thrusts.

"I'm coming!..." Ichigo managed to say in between all the other noises.

"Not yet." To emphasize this Grimmjow moved his left hand from the hips to Ichigo's member. This added an extra agony to Ichigo and his gasps intensified. Grimmjow was moving faster. His thrusts came one after the other like a rapid countdown. Finally he let go of Ichigo and they both climaxed together.

* * *

Grimmjow was eating a strawberry as he sat on the bed, looking at Ichigo's back. It lay exposed since the blanket covered him only up to his hips. He had to admit, Ichigo had been great and he had been worth all this waiting. Ichigo was thinking nearly the same thing. He was resting on his elbow facing away from Grimmjow. He couldn't look at him without turning red and reminding himself that they just had sex. He felt Grimmjow kissing his neck and roll him over so they were now facing each other. Grimmjow was smiling while Ichigo had indeed turned red.

"What?..."Ichigo enquired but he had a bad feeling. Grimmjow didn't answer but instead bent and kissed Ichigo passionately. His lips were eager and his tongue pushed strongly against Ichigo's. When he drew away they regarded each other. Grimmjow looked like he was hungry...

"Why are you so fired up?" Ichigo knew all too damn well the answer.

"I wanna do it again." He didn't sound like he would take no for an answer, but Ichigo was still tired from their first round.

"We just did it..."

"That was only the starter cores. I'm here for the main cores and the desert!" He was smiling that teasing, charming smile again and Ichigo knew it was going to be the longest night of his life...thus far.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and please let me know if that was or was not the case. I relish every review! XD This was my VERY first fiction, EVER...so keep that in mind. Not my greatest piece of work, but what can I say...I have a soft spot for it! X3**


End file.
